Black Panther 2
by tsangalfred51
Summary: What are the origins of Black Hole, the main antagonist of Pretty Cure All Stars DX-3?


Darkon the Dragon 2: Dark Matter

Warning: 1st Fanfic: Revelation of the Crown

Also

Credits to the following:

• Minecraft Mod: Dimensional Doors, Tale of Hearts, as well as Pretty cure

• Symphogear

• Marvel Comics for Shuri, Black Panther, and Shadow Council

Disclaimer: This is Alfred Tsang's 2nd fanfic. It may not be accurate.

(In the Pretty Cure Dimension)

Incarose: This is a gift from your friend Kirika. Take it.

Hibiki Tachibana: Thanks!

(Regarding the Cures)

Cure Passion: Black Hole is returning. Not good.

Cure Passion: Onia Imugem … interesting. Her name spelt backwards is the civilian identity of Cure Lovely.

Cure Diamond: Onia Imugem is a savage Pretty Cure destroying corrupt people. We must warn Darkon's faction.

Cure Passion: I will go to warn their faction.

Cure Diamond: Why? We can get the other Cures.

Cure Passion: We are the only ones available in the Cure Dimension.

(Meanwhile in Wakanda)

Black Panther: Shuri how is Wakanda right now?

Shuri: Not good. Take a look at this.

Black Panther looks atop of his palace to see a group of Wakandians throwing glass bottles. Shuri then attempts to calm the masses down.

Shuri: People, what is this about? Is this regarding Black Panther?

Wakandian #1: You bet it is! Do you remember the incident with Darkon's faction?

Shuri: I do. They pursued both me and my brother for his crimes.

Wakandian #2: Then I am upset at how Black Panther runs this place! He runs by the traditions of his forefathers!

Shuri: Black Panther gave up his throne. Darkon and his faction, as well as Creed Graphite and Incarose, helped my brother see the error of his ways. They were like mirrors that revealed my bro's fault … a mirror of revelation, if you will.

Wakandian #2: As a result, there is no ruler! Who will rule Wakanda after Black Panther stepped off the throne? Our people will starve. It's like the horseman of famine is riding in this town, and I will not have any of it!

Shuri: Take a deep breath and calm down. Repairing years of injustice done by Black Panther's forefathers takes time. We need to change our ways if we are going to repair Wakanda. First off, I'll get Black Panther over to tell you.

Black Panther: I used to be like my forefathers proud and arrogant, until a group of villains pursued me. These villains … they were people who revealed my fault. At first, I thought they were trying to emotionally break me, but now I realize that it's not always about you. A good ruler is a people-oriented person and the act (the grave act) I committed earlier when I brought the Crown back from New York to Wakanda … causing millions of innocents of people to be put at risk, this is an example of me not being people-oriented. Part of my problem was that I never put other people first, and I only thought of myself.

Wakandian #2: Then let us help you. You do not always have to be alone. Sure, it's hard to manage a kingdom; its domain is in the thousands. It's hard when friendships are at conflict.

Black Panther: Okay. By the way, what is your name?

Wakaidian #2: My name is Aaron Smith. One thing about being king is being people friendly, not having power and misusing it for the wrong reasons.

Aaron Smith: Money by itself is not evil, as it is nothing on its own. What you do with money counts – if you use it for greedy purposes, then it becomes a problem. The same goes for anger and alcohol. And the person who threw the glass bottle at you earlier is my older brother. I do apologize for his behaviour.

(Meanwhile at Allie's House)

Maria Tori: How are you doing, Darkon?

Darkon: I am fine. Get some rest. You'll get better soon.

Allie Tori: Onia, how are you today? (Greeting Onia with a smile)

Onia (smiling back at Allie): I am fine. Check on Darkon for me.

Allie Tori: Okay, Onia.

(At a desolate cave in Arizona)

Two outlaws named Dirty Dan and Larry Drake live in the cave. Both are medium build men. Dan wears a black hat. He wears a black shirt and has black hair.

Dirty Dan: How can we do crimes? The dreaded Onia Imugem fights corrupt people.

Larry Drake: Yeah, I can't even hurt my own 2 kids for fun anymore. And what's worse is that we have no access to weapons.

Larry finds a stone and picks it up. He shows it to Dirty Dan. However a voice speaks to both of them.

Larry: Who are you? Show yourself!

Voice: I am Black Hole from Pretty Cure All Stars DX-3. I can help you, but first, you have to release me from this stone.

Dirty Dan: What happened to you? How did you end up like a stone?

Black Hole: Listen well, for this is a flashback that can put you to sleep.

Dirty Dan: You're not going to kill us in our sleep, are you?

Black Hole: Of course not! I am the only one left. Listen well.

Black Hole: Ever since the Pretty Cures defeated me, I retreated to another realm where the local heroes caught me destroying the Cure dimension. Bottom and Fusion were killed in the Cure raid, and as a result, I had no enforcers left. I tried to hide so that I could launch an attack again, and as punishment, *They* sealed me in this stone. One day, a museum curator whose magic was a fragment of Doctor Strange's viewed me as a cursed artifact. However, the curator's guards warned people not to go near me as an idiot would put in some stupid combination of numbers to free me.

Larry Drake: How do we free you?

Black Hole: A strong seal is on me.

Larry then tries to figure out the combination of the lock through trial and error. After 7 tries, he reveals it to be 67805. Black Hole then thanks him for releasing him.

Black Hole: After all these years, I am free. You want to take over Wakanda, Larry?

Larry: I am so into this plan of taking over Wakanda

Dirty Dan: Let's hear it. Black Hole, you come too.

Black Hole: First, let's disarm Wakanda's defenses. To do that, we can use magic instead of science.

Dirty Dan: Larry and I will take care of the guards there. Black Hole, you alone will take out Wakandan defenses.

(At Allie Tori's house)

Maria Tori: Take a look at this!

Maria shows her daughter Allie a news broadcast. Her daughter felt so shocked that she had to alert Onia, Kirika and Darkon.

Onia: Oh my – there's people being hurt in Wakanda. And Black Hole is disarming the defenses there. This Black Hole ….

Allie Tori: Are you feeling that Black Hole is a monster who antagonized the Pretty Cures?

Onia Imugem: I sense something in my mind that tells me otherwise. Yes, he's an antagonist in Kirika's world, but there's something that I do not get.

Kirika Aktasuki: And what's that?

Onia Imugem: Beings do not become bad the moment they were born. Something had to happen in his life that made him this way. Sure he's the Bigger Bad of that world, what I am interested in is his life before he was so hostile to the Pretty Cures.

Kirika Aktasuki: So the part where he antagonized the Pretty Cures is there, but what's before that? Maybe he lost someone in his life, causing him to snap, like a loved one.

Allie Tori: How would Black Hole become hostile to the Pretty Cures – let me think. Pretty Cure is magic, so the conflict before he was so hostile to the Pretty Cures may be an incident involving magic.

Onia Imugem: Allie Tori, you have a very interesting thought. What about you Darkon?

Darkon the Dragon: Flawed relationships in the parents and/or siblings.

Maria Tori then steps into the conversation that her daughter Allie, Kirika and Darkon are having.

Maria Tori: I think that Black Hole used to be a sweet precious child, but something happened to the child to make him snap against the Pretty Cures, something dark and sinister. Something tells me, that there's more than meets the eye regarding who Black Hole is, like his backstory on why he antagonized the Pretty Cures.

Maria Tori: There is disturbing news in Wakanda. You should go there and investigate.

Maria Tori hugs her daughter Allie.

Kirika Aktasuki: I'll stay with Maria Tori to make sure she's protected.

Allie Tori: Okay.

Kirika: Do not fret, for I will always protect you. I am worried that you won't trust me.

Maria Tori: Do not fret, Kirika, for I have a tender heart.

(At Wakanda)

Dirty Dan: Dang it! Someone saw on the news that there was going to be a war in Wakanda. If someone finds out about this, we'll be doomed!

Larry Drake: I'll send an army of Noise Spawn to deter whoever gets in our way. Black Hole, can you give us Noise and Dune's powers to deter whoever is interfering with my plans? Cause we are currently outlaws with no outstanding abilities.

Black Hole: I will. Close your eyes.

Dirty Dan and Larry Drake close their eyes. Black Hole then chants a spell that gives them powers. The spell then goes into his prism. Powers begin to flow through the prism. Dirty Dan is given Noise's powers while Larry Drake is given Dune's powers. A dark black aura flows within them.

Dirty Dan: I feel great, Black Hole.

Larry Drake: Me too, Black Hole.

(On the way to Wakanda)

Allie Tori: Nothing will stop us from going to Wakanda!

Onia Imugem: Not even any monster can stand in our way!

Darkon: Friendship bonds us together! Nothing can break it!

Dirty Dan then conjures an army of Noise-like spawn to deter them.

Dirty Dan: Stop them!

A group of Noise-like spawn marches towards them. Darkon, Allie, and Onia prepare for battle.

Allie Tori then readies her bow. She shoots 2 arrows at it. It dies.

Darkon, Onia, and Allie keep on fighting the Noise-like spawn.

Darkon: These spawn are nothing compared to their fighting!

(At Wakanda)

Allie Tori: Halt! Black Hole, you are not going anywhere!

Darkon: You will stop your actions, Black Hole.

Black Hole: And who's going to stop me?

Larry Drake: My army will stop you.

(Inside Black Hole's mind)

Creed Graphite: Where are we?

Incarose: This is Black Hole's mind. Besides, Creed-sama, this Spiria dungeon is huge!

Creed Graphite: Interesting. I've never seen anything like it.

This dungeon is inspired by the MC-mod Dimensional Doors. It's so huge that it looks like a ballroom palace.

Incarose: I see a treasure chest. This is a book, but it only has 1 page.

Incarose and Creed read it.

Creed Graphite: wait – what is this? It's a key we can use to open the next door.

A Spirit then emerges within the chest. Creed then thinks it's a monster, so they prepare to engage their weapons. The spirit then tells them that he comes in peace. They then notice something about the spirit.

Incarose: I sense that Black Hole is the main villain who antagonized the Cures in Kirika's World.

Creed: Me too.

However, Creed looks closely at the Spirit. Its eyes were not a bloodshot red, but a hazelnut brown. It looks human. Its face was marred with scars of sorrow, and its eyes were not a bloodshot red, but a hazelnut brown. In short, this spirit looked much older and much less evil than the Black Hole outside.

Spirit (To Creed): What you are saying is correct – that Black Hole is the main antagonist of the Pretty Cure world. What you don't know lies ahead. Come with me! Only I can help you navigate this dungeon. Inside the treasure chest is a key.

Incarose then grabs the key.

Creed: Spirit, what is that up there? Is it a cloud or something?

Spirit (To Creed): It is not a cloud, but a living entity. Come, Creed and Incarose, the next door lies ahead.

Creed and Incarose: I got to admit, the knowledge that we have of Black Hole is limited.

Creed, Incarose, and the Spirit then traverse the next door.

Creed: So you are like the Mineran Spirias in System Savior Gardenia?

Spirit: Yes (the spirit nods his head). The next room lays my name and who I once was.

The Spirit, Creed, and Incarose head into the next room.

The Spirit, Incarose and Creed then go into the next room. They find it to be huge. It was the core of the dungeon. They notice a locked door. Using the key, they proceed to go through. They end up going deeper into Black Hole's mind.

Creed: What the h*** is that?

Incarose then notices something strange in the dungeon. A monster was guarding the chest. However, Creed warns Incarose to be careful.

After Creed kills the monster in 5 hits with his sword, they proceed to open another chest. This chest contains 1 page. They then open a door, which takes them deeper into the dungeon, and Black Hole's mind.

Incarose: This is another page, page 2– it's just like the last page we found in the dungeon.

Creed: This is happy … reminds me of happier times.

Spirit: I was once a human boy named Mikey Blaine.

Creed and Incarose find a key to the next floor. They then find another room which has three switches that must be pressed in the correct order for them to advance.

Creed: These monsters are weak. We can take them out in one hit.

When the monster falls, it says that 23 is number one.

Incarose: 23 is number 1, what does that mean?

Creed: The order of the switches should be 2, 3, and 1.

Incarose: That is correct.

Incarose: What's this? Another page! It's page 3.

Mikey: I once was human, but I was cursed ….

Creed: How were you cursed, Mikey?

Mikey: The next room should tell all of us how I was cursed. It also contains the details of my curse.

Incarose: Was the curse what made you destroy Pretty Cure?

Mikey: It is. The next room tells you who cursed me and why I did destroy them, it is more about my past.

Creed, Incarose, and the Spirit (Mikey) descend into the next dungeon, thus proceeding deeper into Black Hole's mind.

Creed: Did the curse involve magic?

Mikey: It did. The curse manifested me into a vortex that only knew how to destroy, eventually the vortex developed into a dragon deep within Black Hole's mind.

Creed: I find this page – page 4. It mentions Dirty Dan and Larry Drake. Is there significance in those names?

Mikey: That's because these two were hired to attempt to kill my loved one.

Creed: Who are Dirty Dan and Larry Drake?

Mikey: They are wanted outlaws in the Marvel Dimension. Dirty Dan was wanted for several incidents involving children getting high and selling drugs, as well as assault and battery. Larry Drake was wanted for luring innocent people to their doom under the façade of a kind and wise man.

Incarose: That's insane! Who would hire those two?

Mikey (crying): My father. Let's go deeper into Black Hole's mind.

Mikey, Creed, and Incarose go deeper into the dungeon. Mikey starts to feel unnerved about the fears that lie ahead.

Creed: How many more rooms do we have to go through before facing the dragon?

Mikey: Well, we went through 4 rooms. Each room has a page containing my past of how I transformed from a human into a destructive vortex known as Black Hole. There are six more rooms to go before you face the dragon within the center of my mind. This dragon is the reason why Black Hole exists as the villain of Pretty Cure All Stars DX3.

Creed: The 5th room … we're halfway there – into Black Hole's mind and the dragon. The dragon is tough, so be careful.

Mikey: This room inside Black Hole's mind is of my past memories I had before I became Black Hole. After I succumbed to the curse, all I could think about was to pillage, to burn, and to destroy. (Mikey sheds a tear)

Incarose: Is this the 5th page?

Creed: Let me see that. It is the 5th page.

Mikey: The 5th page – it contains the phrase "Layla Rose".

Creed: Is there significance in that name?

Mikey: She is the woman who saw me for the troubled being that I was. Even as Black Hole was destroying the Cures, Layla did not see Black Hole in her mind, all she could ever think about was me … the human whom I once was before Black Hole. She began crying day and night about me, hoping that one day she will see me again.

Mikey: Let's go deeper into the 6th room.

Creed: We will find another page.

Incarose and Creed see a monster guarding a chest. They kill it in 3 hits. They open the chest the monster was guarding.

Creed: This chest contains the 6th page. What's this?

Mikey: It talks about how my loved one evaded capture by Dirty Dan and Larry Drake.

Creed: So how were those two involved in the attempted killing of your loved one?

Mikey: My abusive father had a plan to use the phrase "Pretty Cure" to lie to me, to manipulate me. He told me that they are a group of murders and thieves who travel in groups to hurt other people. I was too scared at that time, so I took my father's words. Eventually, I ran away from my father when my mother knew that my father was trying to emotionally manipulate me. Eventually, my mother and I met my loved one after she and I had a chat about how cruel my father could be to me.

Creed: Why would any father teach that to a child?

Mikey: It's sad, but true. My mother was kind enough to take care of me. She taught to treat everyone with proper respect. However, my mother saw in her heart that my father was a liar. As a result, we fled so that we would not hear any more of his lies.

Incarose: It's horrible, what your father is saying is called slander. Your father wanted to slander the Pretty Cures by lying to you about them. Your father wanted to make the Cures look bad in order to hurt you.

Mikey: My tragedy is about to start. This next room contains how I transformed into Black Hole.

Creed (to Mikey): Was Dirty Dan and Larry Drake, the hitmen duo a part of your abusive father's scheme?

Mikey: Indeed. However, Layla saw my father's true intentions on using the phrase "Pretty Cure" and told my mother about this, and as a result, my mother called the cops on my father. That's when my father got mad and ordered Dan and Larry to harm Layla.

Creed: That's very sad to hear.

Mikey: We are about to go into the 7th room. These last three rooms tell of my transformation into Black Hole and my hostility towards the Cures themselves.

Mikey: I started crying because I lost my loved one. This cry turned into anger … anger that started to form a black vortex.

Creed, Incarose, and Mikey go deeper into the dungeon.

Mikey: I started to fear a lot because I was worried about Layla. A black cloud manifested in me as part of my negative emotions. These negative emotions told me that Layla would never return, and I gave into despair.

(Facing the Dragon)

Hakai Destroying dragon, Burakkuhōru Dissipating

Incarose: This is the dragon the Mikey Blaine warned us about. This dragon is terrifying.

Creed: I know which is why we have to fight the dragon.

Creed then uses his Rift Blade to slash the dragon. It does 0.51% damage!

Incarose then uses her arte to lower the Dragon's defenses by 30%.

Creed then takes out his rift blade and slashes at the dragon.

Incarose: Damage to dragon is now 1.5%.

Creed then casts his arte called crazy comet. 8 comets appear and strike the dragon.

Incarose: Damage to the dragon is now 5.1%.

Creed: We must lower the dragon's defenses. This dragon has tenfold shielding.

Incarose: Indeed. This dragon is not only tough, it's resilient.

Creed: Incarose, you use Spoil Armor on the dragon, and then I'll use my sword.

The dragon then prepares to charge a powerful attack! In 2 turns it will cast a powerful attack.

Creed: This is bad!

Incarose then casts an arte which raises the physical and magical defenses by 50%.

Creed then casts an arte which allows their evasion to go up by 45%. The dragon the uses its powerful attack to hit Creed, but due to the high evasion, it misses its target. Since the dragon's armor was spoiled, its plating starts to crack.

Creed: That dragon is indeed tough, but it won't be for long since its plating is starting to crack.

Both Creed and Incarose repeatedly slash the dragon.

Incarose: Damage to the dragon is 20.5%.

Creed: We must keep going.

Creed and Incarose keep slash at the dragon. Damage to the dragon is now 35.5%.

Incarose: Logic tells me that this dragon is resilient and tough.

Creed Graphite: Indeed. We must not give up.

Incarose: I'll use my Crazy Comet arte to destroy it.

Damage to the dragon is now 40%.

Incarose: We're getting there, Creed.

Creed then casts another arte. He then launches 2 swift attacks at the dragon.

Damage to the Dragon is now 55%.

Incarose: We're getting somewhere.

Cred the does 7 slashes at the dragon. Damage to the dragon is now 65%.

Incarose: We're getting there.

Creed then casts another arte which lowers the dragon's defenses.

Creed: Now's our chance!

Incarose then launches another arte at the dragon.

Damage to the Dragon is now 74%.

Creed: I'll use my comets to attack the dragon.

Creed then launches 8 comets at the dragon.

Damage to the dragon is now 85%.

Incarose: We're almost there!

Incarose then uses a crazy comet arte to attack the dragon.

Damage to the dragon is now 95%.

Creed: Just a little further.

Creed then slashes the dragon multiple times.

Damage to dragon is 100%.

Creed: We did it, Incarose.

Incarose: Yes, we have, Creed.

(After defeating the Dragon)

Creed: Mikey, can you hear me?

Mikey: I feel like the truth is exposed out of me. I feel like I am becoming human once again. This abomination called Black Hole, it will be a part of me, but it no longer has the desire of destruction.

Creed: The exit's over there, right?

Mikey: Yes. A huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders, and yet I feel regret for the actions my alter-ego Black Hole had caused. The Cures will persecute me to the full extent of the law because of what I did as my alter-ego Black Hole.

Creed: I will talk to the Pretty Cures. Incarose, once you exit, go back to Darkon and his faction.

Incarose: Yes, Creed.

(After navigating Black Hole's mind)

Black Hole's spirit is set free.

Dirty Dan: So this is what Black Hole's past was before he antagonized the Pretty Cures! How pathetic! We should never have allied with him! And I have to thank Black Hole for this! He did everything according to our plans.

Larry Drake: Black Hole was weak to begin to begin with. He was only a pawn in our scheme! He disarmed Wakanda's defense for us.

Black Hole: Thanks for helping me. You and Incarose made me see the error of my ways. I destroyed the Pretty Cures because of this dragon in my mind. My past was tragic, and I am worried they might destroy me because of this.

Creed Graphite: Black Hole, do not worry. I will warn the other Pretty Cures about your past in order to avoid causing mass hysteria and further conflicts.

Black Hole: What's mass hysteria?

Incarose: Mass hysteria is a panic caused by messages that others can perceive.

Creed: You don't have to waste your life over destroying the Pretty Cures.

Black Hole: I don't know what to say. For so long, I was trapped in darkness, and now I don't know where to go next.

Incarose: I am surprised that your mind is intact. It's shocking that Black Hole is no different than you Creed.

Black Hole: My mind was trapped for so long. For too long I had the darkness in me. But now I feel so warm and fuzzy inside … so this is what it feels like to be free of darkness. For the first time I feel so warm.

Creed then proceeds to grab a microphone. However, the microphone is of a good quality because it can transmit voices to really far distances. He then goes into Kirika's dimension to warn the Pretty Cures about who Black Hole is and who he once was.

Creed: Attention all Pretty Cures, I know that you may think that Black Hole is a doomsday villain, but we found out something shocking – his lost love and a dreaded curse made him hostile to all of you. I know that the past is hard, but letting go of it allows beings to move on.

Cure Diamond: Well, Black Hole did cause trouble for all of us in Kirika's dimension.

Cure Rosetta: But think about this. I would feel sorry for Black Hole, or whoever he once was. Enduring a curse like this takes guts. And this curse was beyond his control.

Creed: The curse on Black Hole was beyond his control, plus he lost the one he loved.

Cure Passion: Black Hole, do you want to find your loved one?

Black Hole: I do. It's been so long that I forgot about her, but yet I dream of her.

Cure Passion: Then follow me.

Black Hole: Okay.

Cure Passion then leads Black Hole into the woods. She then fends off some monsters impeding their path.

Black Hole: I thought that my loved one was killed by the one called Kanade Anou.

Cure Passion: You have it all wrong.

Cure Passion then shows a passage of Black Hole's past.

Cure Passion: So after the attempted killing of your loved one, your mother attempted to contact the cops about her attempted killing, but she used the wrong phone. Your mother used the spirit phone and accidentally dialed Kanade Anou's number. The spirit phone talks to people who have recently passed away. Kanade Anou then took your loved one to a certain place where she would not be harmed, and that's where we're going right now – for you to meet your loved one, and eventually your happy ending. Even if that one does not occur, another miracle will happen.

Black Hole: Is my loved one still alive?

Cure Passion: She is. And I'll show her to you.

Girl: Is that you, Mikey Blaine?

Mikey: Are you my loved one?

Girl: I am indeed. My name is Layla … Layla Rose.

Mikey Blaine: Do you remember me?

Layla Rose: Yes, I do. We were separated when you were cursed, and I shut myself from the world.

Mikey Blaine: Why would you do that?

Layla Rose: I did that because in my heart I was thinking about you. And since you were cursed, this curse made you into a black vortex, in which your human form was trapped in. The black vortex became Black Hole. Although you were a beast on the outside, I could not stop thinking about you. Not just I, my parents and I began to think about how to reverse the curse on you until Creed and Incarose defeated the dragon inside your mind.

Cure Passion: Is that dragon part of Black Hole's curse?

Layla: Indeed.

Mikey Blaine: Will you be my friend?

Layla Rose: I'll always be your friend. Now that the destruction dragon is gone, I have to see Cure Passion.

Mikey Blaine: I'll come too.

Layla Rose: You can come with me, Mikey Blaine.

Cure Passion: So how's the reunion?

Layla Rose: Thank you for bringing us together.

Cure Passion: You're welcome. Now I have to go back to the other Cures and tell them what happened.

Mikey Blaine: Should we go to Creed and tell him?

Layla Rose: We should.

Layla and Mikey Blaine then find Creed in the Pretty Cure dimension.

Creed: Mikey Blaine, who is this?

Mikey Blaine: This is my friend Layla … Layla Rose. For so long we were so separated, and now we are reunited. You made me see that I do not have to waste my life destroying the Pretty Cures. Destroying the Pretty Cures (and eventually others) wasted my life, so I would like to go out with Layla to atone for what I did. Black Hole made me unleash my destructive anger on the Pretty Cures, and eventually innocent lives.

Layla Rose: I have to thank you, Creed, for destroying the dragon within my friend's mind. This dragon gave him the urge to destroy innocents (the Cures included), thus causing a vortex to warp my friend's mind, turning him into Black Hole and trapping him inside it. The dragon then formed within the center of Black Hole's mind.

Mikey (to all the Cures): I have to apologize to all of you for what I did to you. This is my fault.

Cure Passion: You do not have to say sorry. Those actions you did as Black Hole were beyond your control. And as Cure Rosetta said, it's scary how a curse can affect another.

Mikey (to Layla): I have sinned against the Cures as Black Hole. People who find me will kill me for what I did to them as Black Hole. The Cures will not forgive me for what I did to them.

Cure Passion: On the contrary, Mikey, when we once fought Black Hole, we never considered what was in his mind.

Cure Diamond: All I saw on the outside was a being that could cause massive destruction.

Cure Rosetta: But on the inside, Creed and Incarose saw a very destructive dragon. They defeated the dragon which was the manifestation of your destructive desires.

Layla and Mikey then take a walk around the Dimension. They then say goodbye to Creed along the way. Creed then returns to Incarose.

Larry Drake: Onia Imugem, Black Hole is the enemy of the Pretty Cures. You are an embodiment of Pretty Cure.

Onia Imugem: And why should I believe what you say or help you?

Larry Drake: Because -

Onia Imugem: I am a savage Pretty Cure destroying corrupt people. And since that Black Panther incident, you are just so depraved of emotions; it makes me want to destroy you and Dan. You took advantage of an innocent being by earning his trust and then betraying him once he was no longer of use to you. We may be villains, but we are horrified by your actions. Darkon and my faction would destroy you rather than let you live. People change overtime, even a being like Black Hole can.

Darkon (to Dirty Dan and Larry Drake): I shall destroy you two for causing so much chaos in this world.

Onia: I'll help too.

Darkon: Ok then.

Allie Tori: I'll help.

Dirty Dan: Larry Drake, Black Hole is no longer of use to us. He gave me Noise's powers. His role in our plans to destroy Wakanda has just ended …

Larry Drake: Black Hole was once a human named Mikey Blaine until he was cursed and he lost his loved one. Black Hole's role of assisting us has just ended … a puppet that is mere garbage.

Dirty Dan (to Larry): Black Hole is now garbage that should be thrown in the trash.

Onia: Get back here you monsters and face us!

Dirty Dan and Larry Drake then proceed to engage Darkon, Onia, and Allie Tori in battle.

Allie Tori then shoots her arrows at Dirty Dan.

Onia: Dan takes 1.2% damage!

A strange vortex appears in the sky. Darkon sees a black vortex in the sky.

Allie Tori: Is that Black Hole?

Incarose and Creed then appear.

Creed: Not the Black Hole you once confronted, Allie Tori. Black Hole had a tragic past which made him destroy the Pretty Cures. It started with the loss of a loved one and a curse. Eventually the Cures forgave him after I told them everything.

Allie Tori (crying about Black Hole): That's really sad. I … feel sorry for this being. He may be a monster on the outside, but on the inside, he's human.

Black Hole: I apologize for the actions I have caused all of you – Onia, Allie Tori, and Darkon; I owe you all an apology for causing you trouble earlier.

Onia: It's okay, Black Hole. I forgive you. This is because I see that there is more than meets the eye when I look at you. Dan and Larry are giving us trouble.

Black Hole: Then in atonement for what I did to you and the Pretty Cures before that, I will use all my powers to drain Dirty Dan and Larry Drake's powers. I gave Dan Noise's powers and Larry Dune's powers. Now it's time for me to pay for what I had done to all of the Cures, and to Darkon's faction earlier.

Onia Imugem: Do it, Black Hole.

Black Hole: Onia, from this day forth, call me Mikey. I am the human known as Mikey Blaine. Once I drain Dan and Larry of the powers which I gave them, this identity of Black Hole will be dead to me.

Allie Tori: Black Hole gave his identity to help us atone for his sins, truly a tearjerker.

Darkon: I feel bad for this person, what happened to Blaine was a tragedy … once that spiraled out of control.

Black Hole then uses the last of his powers to suck in Dune's powers which he gave to Larry and Noise's powers which he gave to them. Dan and Larry then scream.

Dan: This cannot be!

Dan then screams as Noise's powers is taken away from him. Larry then does the same thing.

Allie Tori: I owe you, Black Hole for giving your powers to help us.

Darkon, Allie, and Onia see Black Hole fade away.

Onia: Why is this possible?

Black Hole: The dragon that allowed me to destroy no longer exists. This identity will fade.

Allie Tori: What about Mikey Blaine?

Black Hole: He exists right now while I fade to nothingness. I will return to dust from whence I came.

Black Hole uses every last ounce of his strength to drain Dan and Larry of their powers. Dan and Larry attempt to use their powers to create Noise spawns and Larry Dune spawns. Dan and Larry are shocked.

Dan: This cannot be! Why aren't my Noise powers working?

Black Hole: I took the powers away from you, Dan. Same goes for you Larry. This is what you get for using me as a pawn, Dan and Larry. My identity as Black Hole will fade, and so will the powers I gave you. Dan and Larry are shocked because Black Hole removed their powers.

Black Hole then fades away from existence.

Onia Imugem: Let's finish Dirty Dan and Larry Drake together, so we can bring them to justice.

Allie Tori: Mikey (a.k.a. Black Hole) helped us, but it costed him his powers as Black Hole.

Onia then conjures two pink swords from her hands. Allie then notices that Dan and Larry's defenses are down 55% because of Black Hole.

Darkon: Then let us finish the job together – the three of us.

Onia Imugem: Do you feel really bad for Mikey, Darkon?

Darkon: I do. He had a curse which spiraled out of control and it was too much for him to handle. This curse not only affected him; it also affected his loved one. I did not know that a curse can be both physical to one person and emotional to another.

Onia: The actions of one affect another.

Darkon: Correct, Onia.

Onia and Allie see Larry and Dan escaping.

Onia: Man, these two people are good at making an escape route.

Allie Tori: We will see Dan and Larry again, right?

Onia: That is correct, Allie. And when we do, we can punish those people for their wrongdoings.

Mikey: Thanks for everything, Darkon. Without Creed and Incarose, I would have been lost. Come on, Layla Rose; let's go to the Cure dimension.

Layla Rose: I can't wait to see what's inside there.

Mikey: I love you, Layla.

Layla Rose: I love you too, Mikey. Now I can be more open to the public.

Mikey: And I'll travel with you. This time, we are together.

Mikey then asks Layla if he could hold her hand. Layla then nods her head.

Mikey Blaine: Love conquers all, right?

Layla Rose: Indeed, Mikey.

Mikey Blaine and Layla Rose hold hands as they part into the Cure dimension. Mikey's face now shows a happy expression.

(Meanwhile with Darkon's faction and Black Panther)

Black Panther (to Onia Imugem): Am I the shrub in the desert?

Onia (to Black Panther): No, you are not. Do you remember, Black Panther, that my group were mirrors … mirrors that revealed your fault?

Black Panther: I do.

Allie Tori: Onia Imugem, take a look at this news broadcast.

Allie Tori and Onia see news on a TV in Wakanda.

Iron Man: Black Panther is wanted by us Avengers. Black Panther may be safe in Wakanda, but if he sets foot outside of there, he will be hunted down and brought to justice.

Allie Tori: Black Panther, it's best you stay in Wakanda for now. There is hostile presence between the Avengers and you. If you are seen, they will harm you.

Black Panther: Thanks, Allie Tori.

Darkon: Allie Tori, Onia Imugem, we have to head back to where we came from because Maria Tori is calling us there.

Dirty Dan and Larry Drake are then planning something. They have an evil grin on their faces.

Dirty Dan: To defeat Darkon's faction, we have to get rid of Incarose first.

Larry Drake (smilling evilly): I agree, Dan. We have the Avengers to deal with.

Darkon: Let's head home. Right now, we are so tired.

Onia Imugem: Okay, Darkon. I'm with you on this one.

Allie Tori: Me too.

(Allie's House scene – after Darkon, Onia Imugem, and Allie Tori arrived home)

Maria Tori: Allie Tori, my daughter, how's the mission?

Allie Tori: It was good.

Maria Tori: I'm glad to hear that. Darkon, how are you doing?

Darkon: I'm a bit tired from that mission. It's hard work.

Maria Tori: Darkon, you should get some rest. By the way, how are you feeling, Allie?

Darkon (to Maria Tori): Okay, Maria.

Allie Tori: Tired … going on that mission is a lot of work. May I watch some TV?

Maria Tori: Sure you can.

Allie Tori takes the converter and turns on the TV.

Kirika then comes to the TV and sits on the couch.

Allie Tori: Kirika, do you want to watch TV with me?

Kirika Aktasuki: Sure. What channel would you like to watch?

Allie Tori: Before we watch, I would like to show you something. It's in my room.

Allie Tori and Kirika Aktasuki head upstairs. Kirika looks at Allie's wall of achievements.

Kirika Aktasuki: What is that? (Pointing to a piece of paper)

Allie Tori: That's my advanced diploma that I got after completing my years in college.

Kirika: I see. What did you study, Allie?

Allie Tori: I studied Computer Programming.

Kirika: I see.

Allie Tori: Sometimes I use that knowledge to create websites.

Kirika Aktasuki: Do you want to show me something else, Allie Tori?

Allie Tori: Yes, I do.

Kirika then looks to top shelf. She begins to ponder about the trophy.

Kirika (to Allie): Where did you get that trophy?

Allie Tori: I got that trophy from winning a hockey game.

Kirika: That's good. Now, what about the TV channel?

Allie Tori: I almost forgot. Let's go downstairs.

Kirika and Allie turn on the TV and they see a cooking channel.

They then see a person cooking up some fried eggplants.

Maria Tori then comes to the TV.

Maria Tori: Man, those look really good.

Allie Tori: What are we having for supper?

Maria Tori: Those fried eggplants that we saw on the TV.

Allie Tori: I'll help you make them. Kirika Aktasuki, would you like to help me?

Kirika Aktasuki: (_nods her head_) I would love to.

Meanwhile with Darkon the Dragon and Onia Imugem

Darkon the Dragon (seeing Onia sighing): What's the matter?

Onia Imugem: I'm a bit concerned about Black Panther and the Avengers' relationships.

Darkon the Dragon: Right now, we can't do anything. Do you want to talk about something else?

Onia Imugem: Yes.

Darkon: What do you want to talk about, Onia?

Onia Imugem: My past.

Darkon the Dragon: You told me earlier that your clan had to betray other people, right? The clan you were originally a part of?

Onia Imugem: Yes, that is correct. However, that led to other problems occurring.

Darkon the Dragon: Like what?

Onia Imugem: After my parents were killed, my clan ravaged several wars which consumed my home planet like a moth to the flame. This flaming moth, created my clan's warlike nature, would spread to my home planet, destroying innocent people. The inhabitants on my home planet started wars for petty reasons, and that's why the fire got bigger until my planet was a barren wasteland. I left my home planet (and eventually my dimension) because of the war, as I could do nothing.

Darkon the Dragon: You mean the clan you were originally a part of, Onia … the one which betrayed each other to get what they wanted?

Onia Imugem (crying): Yes. The war not only affected my home planet, it affected other planets in my dimension as well. The wars on my home planet caused my home planet to turn into a fiery wasteland as the flaming moth seeped its destructive nature onto the other planets of my dimension. A lot of people got killed. People there were slain. My former clan's war spread to other planets as well. Innocents were hurt, and I could cry, hearing screams of pain and agony.

Darkon the Dragon: And you left your home dimension for Earth?

Onia Imugem: Yes, and I was the only survivor. Everyone else was deceased. The planets in my home dimension were destroyed, reduced to nothing but big chunks of rocks in space … a null void if you will. My former clan's war spread its warlike wings, incinerating anything in its path. As I left to Earth, I could remember the screams of fear that my former clan created. When I got to Earth, my home dimension was rendered into a vast null void of despair, fear, and chaos … a chaos whose flames would be unquenchable.

Darkon the Dragon (_to Onia_): So when you arrived at Earth, was it near my cave?

Onia Imugem: Yes, Darkon the Dragon. It was around the area which your cave resided.

Onia Imugem: After all planets of my home dimension were destroyed, this flaming moth disappeared, yet the destruction it caused did not.

Darkon the Dragon: So this moth is a symbol of the destructive and warlike nature of your original clan?

Onia Imugem (crying): Yes, Darkon. I left for Earth and arrived at a location somewhere near your cave.

Darkon the Dragon: It's not so bad now, is it? You have us now. Plus, friends would do anything to help comfort one another.

Onia Imugem (wiping away her tears): Thank you for comforting me, Darkon the Dragon.

Darkon the Dragon: Hey, let's put your past aside, as it's very tragic. I would like to go see what Allie Tori, Kirika Aktasuki, and Maria Tori are cooking tonight. Would you like to come, Onia Imugem?

Onia Imugem (nods her head): Yes, I would. My past is very tragic.

Darkon the Dragon: I know, Onia. Do you want to put it aside?

Onia Imugem: (_nods her head_)

Darkon the Dragon: Onia Imugem, I am glad you are okay.

Onia Imugem (to Darkon): I am now, thanks to you.

Darkon the Dragon: Hey, Onia, Allie Tori and her mother as well as Kirika are cooking something yummy for dinner tonight. Want to come and watch them cook?

Onia Imugem (to Darkon): Yes, Darkon.

Onia Imugem and Darkon the Dragon walk to the kitchen. They see Allie Tori and her mother as well as Kirika preparing fried eggplants.

At the kitchen - 6:40 PM

Darkon the Dragon (as his mouth begins to water): That looks good, can't wait to taste it.

Onia Imugem: Me too. I'm starving. (_Her mouth begins to water_)

Maria Tori: Allie Tori, my daughter, can you cut the eggplants for me?

Allie Tori: Sure.

On the cutting board

Allie Tori: I'm cutting the eggplants.

Maria Tori (looking at the eggplants): Well done, my daughter.

The eggplants were round on the base. They were big, plump, and juicy.

Maria Tori: These eggplants are sure juicy.

Allie Tori: Yes they are.

Maria Tori: Allie Tori, my daughter, would you help me spray the oil on these eggplants?

Allie Tori: Anything for you, mother.

Allie Tori then sprays the oil on the eggplants. Maria Tori then checks on her daughter's work.

Maria Tori: Good work, my daughter.

Allie Tori: Thanks, mother.

At the dinner table …

Onia Imugem: Those eggplants sure look tasty.

Darkon the Dragon: Yummy. These eggplants are yummy.

Allie Tori: Thanks.

Maria Tori: I'm glad you liked it.

At the living room of Allie's house, after supper.

Allie Tori: There's a cooking show marathon. Does anyone want to watch?

Onia Imugem: Yes.

Darkon the Dragon: I would too.

Maria Tori (to Allie Tori): I would like to watch with you, my daughter.

Allie Tori then turns on the TV.

On the cooking show channel

Maria Tori: Cooking shows are really good, especially the cooking school ones. They teach you lots of recipes.

Onia Imugem (with a happy look): Indeed it is! (She winks her eye.)

Allie Tori: Is that a fillet of salmon?

Maria Tori: Indeed it is.

Onia Imugem: Cooking sure is fun.

Allie Tori: There's another show after this? Is anyone interested in watching with me?

Onia Imugem: I sure am! My mouth is starting to water.

Maria Tori: Me too. Cooking is sure fun.

On the cooking show TV

Person: Today we are going to show you how to make beef stew.

Person: This stew is great in large batches.

On Commercial

Onia Imugem: So Allie Tori, I am a bit concerned about Black Panther.

Allie Tori: Don't worry about it. It will resolve in due time.

Onia Imugem (to Allie Tori): Yet the past event of my home dimension was in ruins after my clan waged several wars which consumed my home dimension to the flame. And yet, I arrived on Earth, in a location right near your cave.

Allie Tori (to Onia Imugem): Don't worry about the past. You have us now. As friends, we are all here to help one another, comfort one another. The past is gone, but the future road is ahead of us.

Darkon: Allie Tori! The cooking show's back on.

Allie Tori (to Onia Imugem): Are you okay?

Onia Imugem (to Allie Tori): Yes, I am.

Allie Tori: Do you want to continue watching the marathon?

Onia Imugem (to Allie Tori): Yes, I do.

Allie Tori and the rest of Darkon's faction start to water.

(End of Allie's house scene)

The end

An unknown amount of time later …

Meanwhile in the Pretty Cure Dimension, a snake-like being called a Zetsuborg uses his staff to collect a fragment of the Hakai Destroying Dragon.

Snake-like Being: This fragment could be useful in my plans …

Snake-like Being: Ah yes, heh-heh, the Hakai destroying dragon. A pure destructive force of nature…

Unknown being #1: What the hell is that?

Unknown Being #2: It's a Zetsuborg, but he may be cunning. We have to get out of here!

Snake-like Being: It's time to pay Deep Mirror a visit.

The Snake-like being then goes to the Phantom Zone to find Deep Mirror.

Snake-like being conjures up a bunch of ghouls.

Deep Mirror (to Snake-like being): What do you want?

Snake-like being: My name is L' Aku and I am here to tell you that you must perish. You are so last season!

Deep Mirror: How dare you, a snake-like being, talk to a deity like that? You know, the Saiarks feed on the negative emotions of humans, right?

L' Aku: I am well aware of that, but do you know that there are some humans are just as malicious as the monsters you call Saiarks. You know that there are some humans on Earth who are capable of doing malicious things and that they are monsters inside of their hearts, right? Why corrupt those humans – only a deity so last season would have that mentality.

Deep Mirror: How dare you insult me? Saiarks get in here and dispose of this filth (Referring to L' Aku).

L' Aku then conjures an army of ghouls to aid him in his plan. The ghouls then come out of his staff and they take out their daggers. L' Aku then gives a fraction of his powers to the ghouls, enchanting their daggers with his light magic. The ghouls are then excited and ready to follow his orders.

The ghouls then waged as if they were a tidal wave of destruction. Pointing their knives forward, they rushed towards the Saiarks.

Ghoul #1 (to Saiark #1): Without a human to possess, you are nothing.

The ghoul then waits until the Saiark rushes forth at him. It then grabs the Saiark's hand as if it was some sort of cunning thief.

The Saiark fails to see the ghoul behind him. Using this opportunity, it takes the dagger enchanted with light magic and stabs it with it.

Saiark #1: What is this! NOO!

The Saiark then disintegrates as it disappears.

The ghouls then march forward, and kill the other Saiarks the same way as Ghoul #1. The Saiarks screamed in pain as they faded away from existence.

Deep Mirror: It's time to make you pay for what you did snake!

L' Aku: As if, because I know one thing – you are a deity and deities can't be killed easily.

Deep Mirror: Ha!

L' Aku: Do you think that a wannabe joke of Prince Hands is going to fool me? Please, the only fool who would run into an army and engage the army by himself is a fool unless said person is named Captain America. For one person to engage such an army, they would have to have enough strength and stamina. It's time for you to perish, Red.

Deep Mirror: How did you know who I truly was?

L' Aku: I am very cunning. I learn and adapt from the environment. You stand inside that mirror and command your army and yet you do nothing outside the mirror. I think outside of the box, and yet you are trapped inside that mirror of yours. Only fools send their soldiers to die!

Deep Mirror: That's IT! Time for you to die snake!

L' Aku then takes out a light saber from his hands. This saber looks like a cross. He then proceeds to stab Deep Mirror with it.

Deep Mirror: What the –

As Deep Mirror (a.k.a Red) succumbs to the wounds, he starts screaming and agonizing in pain.

Deep Mirror: How did you take out that?

L' Aku: I am a Zetsuborg. You know by now that snakes don't have the ability to pick up swords but humans do, right?

As Deep Mirror succumbs to his wounds, he disappears from existence.

Ghoul #1: That sword is deadly, even to a deity.

L' Aku: Indeed. There is no darkness without light.

Ghoul #1: How did you do that? It's so clever!

L' Aku: I am a Zetsuborg, and a very cunning one at that. You saw my shapeshifting ability.

Ghoul #1: That's so cool. Now we are going to cause more destruction on this Earth.

L' Aku: No, if we do that, the Pretty Cures will follow us from their dimension (Pretty Cure dimension) into this Earth, the real life Earth. We'll be busted before we get a chance to make our move. We have to be clever.

Ghoul #1: This is good, YESSS! We live to cause chaos.

Ghoul #1 (to L' Aku): So you shapeshifted into a humanoid form?

L' Aku (to Ghoul #1): Yes, I did.

L' Aku then uses his staff to put the ghouls back into his staff, including Ghoul #1.

L' Aku: Now onto pressing matters, it's time I head to Earth. (He then uses his staff to cast a portal to the real life Earth.)

(End of Post Credit Scene)


End file.
